


consumption

by peachybabyhaz



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry Is a Witch, Harry in Lace, Louis is a flower boy, Louis is harrys bitch, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Top Louis, Witch!harry, florist!Louis, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybabyhaz/pseuds/peachybabyhaz
Summary: harry the witch walks into louis' flower shop one evening and has set out to make louis his.





	consumption

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is unedited so :/ i need 2 get laid fam... enjoy 3k+ of bullshit

A witch. A witch is a supernatural being who is thought to possess the ability to cast spells. They are thought to have magical powers.. sorcery, if you will. Usually when one thinks of a witch or something of the sort they would see an old woman with the skin tone of green, possibly a big nose, a cheesy witches hat and a black cloak. Not all witches look like that. Some of them have green eyes, nails painted the color of black and ears decorated with diamonds dangling down from them. Dimples in their cheeks with plush lips and a delicate little nose, a little chub on their body, doesn't hurt much, strutting around the town with a pair of golden boots and a black bandana wrapped around their head to keep their chocolate colored curls from out the way.

This witch in particular, was Harry Styles. He was twenty three years old, a bit young, but he knew much. He knew how to handle things, people, he knew what to do. He wasn't one of those.. wave of the finger, poof! type of witches, he was subtle, quiet, well put, beautiful. He might have a loud cackle and whatnot but not a stereotypical evil laugh one would give a witch, the laugh they would do while standing over a boiling cauldron of some boiling green substance. His smile was bright and his eyes seem to have reflected any type of light that hit them. His beautiful green eyes held something within them, they were almost feline like, something he didn't understand as a child but grown to love as he grew older. He was a witch. Born by one, raised like so, nails painted black almost every day though a few dared to question, and boy, people learned not to question. 

Tattoos decorated his ivory skin and rings decorated his fingers, all sorts of rings of different colors and shapes. Each ring was about fifty dollars a piece, one of them was three hundred dollars but it was beautiful and worth it. Every time Harry looked down at his hand his eyes would meet with that ring first, it was silver with a black gem in the middle that seemed to glisten whenever he tilted his hand just right, a triangle carved in around the gem and on the inside of it, it said, very straightforwardly, "witch." Plain and simple. Harry never really thought about it much. He was normal, just like anyone else. Though his eye color usually shifted during moods and he did a little ritual by his bedside at night he was.. still pretty normal. He never really thought about it, the whole witch label. He never thought it was weird because he was raised to think it was normal. It wasn't like he was changing things around with the snap of his finger or saying some "leviosa" bullshit, no, it was.. simple things. Things that seemed simple to him. However, he always wore at hat, a fedora, to be specific, with a feather sticking out from where he had tied a red ribbon around the hat.

Whenever he wasn't wearing the hat, he felt vulnerable, and he hated it. It wasn't some witchy thing, it was more of a comfort thing. And a little bit of a witchy thing but that's beside the point. He was out and about, holding his hair back with nothing but a black bandana as he played with his fingers nervously as he stared down at the pavement below his feet, listening to the clicking of his heels against it. Click, click, click. He started to pick at his nail polish, even, he was jittery, until he stopped by a flower shop. 

It was empty, all except for the worker there, and it was a bit chilly. There were flowers of all kinds, anemones, petunias, roses, azaleas, cherry blossoms... Harry was sure there was almost every type of flower there but he wasn't there to count them all to see. He was there to calm himself down and for some reason thought that flowers were the perfect way to do so. He stopped in front of a bouquet of daisies, tapping one of the petals with the tip of his fingers, "Blue, pink, green, yellow. Yellow daisies," he muttered to himself as he continued to tap, the color of the flower itself changing as he spoke and then going back to its normal state as soon as he pulled away.

"Oh, you like daisies? Oh, oh, did you know that daisies are actually, in fact, edible? Hard to believe, I know, but I'm a florist, I mean, I've gotta learn about these pretty flowers of mine," The worker spoke up as he stepped closer to Harry, yet stayed behind him. Harry froze dead in his spot. He didn't like being talked to by strangers but the tone of his voice didn't sound threatening, not at all. He sounded too cheery and his voice was way too high pitched for Harry to see him as a threat. "Yeah?" He responded, not bothering to turn around as he started to tap at the petals again, mouthing the colors he wanted it to change to as he did so. "Yes! Also, daisies can grow up to three feet tall, and they're originally from some place in Europe. Hopefully I'm saying this all right because honestly I'm just talking off of the top of my head," He continued to ramble on, moving closer to Harry so that he was standing next to him. He wasn't paying any attention to what the other male was doing because he was too focused on his facial features. Mostly those sparkling green eyes of his. He had even gotten a bit jealous of them because his were just a dull blue, nothing exciting. He thought this would be a good way to.. flirt, if you will. He wasn't good at it but he was good at telling people random things he knew about his flowers. Harry simply hummed in response before he turned towards the worker with a smile. "I'd like to buy these, please." 

 

\----

"Ten dollars and twenty three cents is your to— hey.. um. Can I get your name?" The worker asked as he held the bouquet of daisies in one hand, the other hand pressing at the buttons of the register as he stared at a distracted Harry that was tapping at the petals of roses that were near the counter. He cleared his throat, Harry turning his head slowly until they made eye contact and he perked up with a small smile. "Why do you want to know? It's Harry. I'm Harry." He replied, still keeping eye contact with the worker as his lips parted open as if he was in some type of awe. "And I'm Louis.. Tomlinson. I'm Louis Tomlinson." He couldn't look away. Harry wasn't letting him look away. He liked this eye contact and it stayed like that for a moment until Harry turned his head again and the worker was blinking furiously and scribbling something down on a small piece of paper that he slipped into the flowers, then handing them over to Harry as soon as he finished. "Take 'em.. on the house."

 

Harry took them from his grip, gave him a nod and a smile as well as a playful wink before he headed out. He wasn't feeling as anxious as he was before because a little mouse had just walked right into his trap. He was walking down the street with a grin on his face and a skip in his step as he held the daisies close to his chest, he could totally spin in the middle of the sidewalk right now if he wanted to but he didn't. He contained himself for when he got home, and he spun to his hearts desire though his cat continued to paw at his feet every time he jumped around. The little feline looked annoyed with Harry's excitement. In fact, Harry didn't quite know why he was so excited, but as soon as it was 11:50 at night he was in his bathroom with the daisies and a few candles lying on the sink. He began to run himself a bath, a bit hot, the way he liked it. He lit two pink candles and put them on two corners of the tub, then lit the other two white ones and put them in the vacant corners. He wrote down the workers name on a piece of paper, put a hint of jasmine on it, slowly undressed himself and allowed his curls to fall over his shoulders and down his back. He added in a bit of bubbles to his bath before he stepped in, the piece of paper still in hand as he let out a few giggles, sitting down in the tub and tipping his head back, kicking one of his legs up and mumbling out a small, "you will be mine," before he began to rip up the paper, drop it in the bath water, and allowed it to dissolve. He stayed in there for a good thirty minutes, blowing out the candles one by one as he wrapped a towel around his curvy frame, took the bouquet of flowers, and went to his bedroom. 

He laid in his bed in nothing but a black silk robe and a pair of black boy shorts, his favorite nighttime attire, the daisies laying down next to him. He pulled out the little piece of paper that was tucked into the daisies.. Louis' phone number was on it. He nearly jumped out of bed to grab his cell phone from off the charger, quickly dialing up his number as if his life depended on it. It rang about three times before he heard another voice on the line.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hi! This is Harry, from earlier. Bought the daisies. I was wondering if you wanted to come see me any time soon.. soon being.. now?" He asked with his head tilted, phone pressed hard against his ear as he listened to the shuffling on the other end. "Now? What's your address?" This was working out exactly how Harry had wanted it to. He could make this lad do anything he wanted for him at any given time. If he didn't question why now, why 12:27 in the morning, he wouldn't question anything else. Harry gave him the address to his house and he hummed in response which caused Harry to bite down on his finger and giggle once more, a small groan coming from Louis' end that sounded a bit.. inappropriate, but made Harry blush either way. "I'll be there soon."

 

\----

Harry had left the door open and told Louis that so he could welcome his way in as soon as he got there. He was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt but he made sure his face looked presentable enough, made sure his beard wasn't too much, just enough stubble, not so much that he would look unkept. He nearly knocked on the door before he remembered that Harry had left it open, going inside only to be greeted by darkness and the hissing of a cat that ran by his feet and then up the staircase which caused for him to let out a shriek before he furrowed his eyebrows and muttered out profanities under his breath. "Harry?" He called out as he looked around. It was dark in there. He couldn't observe anything in the dark, he was already as blind as a bat as it was.

"Upstairs and the first door on your left."

Louis pursed his lips inward, a bit grumpy that Harry wasn't there to greet him at the door but he did what he had to do, making his way up the stairs and to the left and in through the first door only to see Harry laying down on his stomach with his robe still on yet not covering his lower half because Louis was fucking staring at his long legs and ivory colored skin before he noticed Harry was wearing lace panties with a bow of ribbon at the back. Louis gulped and pressed a hand against his chest and Harry turned towards him with a grin on his face and made a gesture for him to come closer, and Louis followed the little command as he got closer to the pure fucking seduction laying on the bed. He was so tempted to reach out and touch. "Thank you for coming here tonight, really, darling, I didn't expect it. Especially at this time of night, sorry I didn't let you in, I was too deep in my thoughts," Harry's hands had reached out to grab Louis' own, pulling him down onto his bed as he spoke in a soft and reassuring tone with a grin still on his face. His lips were fucking covered in red lipstick and his eyes were as bright as ever. Louis was losing self control. 

"Do you want to lay down?" Harry question as he sat up, pulling Louis onto the bed even further until he was in the middle. Harry began to hum as he crawled off of the bed and went to close his bedroom door, then going back to the bed and hovering over Louis. "Relax." He whispered to him, slowly, making eye contact with him so that he knew Louis was staring at his lips as he spoke and the way they moved as the words flowed out of his mouth with ease. Harry then went down to take off Louis' shoes and toss them on the floor, then crawling on top of him, straddling his lap, Louis couldn't move, even if he wanted to. "Hands above your head?" Harry said in a questioning tone as he stared down at Louis with that same grin, and Louis followed his command and he put his hands above his head, gripping onto his wrists with the opposite hands. "What's this about?"

 

Harry tsked quietly to himself as he shifted on the mans lap, leaning down so their faces we're merely inches apart. "Don't question me. You are what I want. I may not know much about you, but I want you. Let me show you just how much. Stay still," he commanded, climbing off of him and spreading his legs open, then sitting in between his spread legs as he pulled down his pants until Louis was left in his boxers. He was staring at the pulsing bulge before he pulled down his boxers, Louis' hard on slapping against his stomach as he heard a small gasp leave Harry's lips. As much as he wanted to smirk and be a cocky little shit about it like he usually would, say something along the lines of 'me big cock,' he kept his mouth shut. He was under Harry's control. Harry's hand slowly traveled up his thigh, fingers dancing along his skin before his fingers wrapped around his length and his hand had begun to move up and down a few times. As he was stroking Louis' member he leaned in with his tongue sticking out, pressing it against the tip which caused Louis to let out a whimper and squirm, Harry looking up at him as he kept his tongue pressed against it with those green eyes that we're piercing at Louis soul before Harry took him into his mouth. Oh fucking god, Harry's mouth felt like heaven. 

Louis was a panting mess five minutes in, Harry's hand was still around his cock as he stroked it every time he pulled up, strings of saliva hanging off of his bottom lip every time he pulled away for air, not a single gag coming from him as he continued, taking Louis' full length into his mouth with such ease, going down so far until Louis noticed he quite literally hit the back of his throat, and before Louis was about to fly over the edge, Harry pulled away and sat up. The red that coated his lips wasn't smudged, not at all. He crawled up into his lap, straddling his lips, pressing his ass against Louis' obvious erection. Louis was beat, really, out of all of the one night stands he had, he had never been so tired out within ten minutes. Ten. Fucking. Minutes. Harry was like some type of god, too bad he didn't know what Harry really was.

Harry was rocking against it, teasing his cock with his bum as he continued to push himself against it. "Open your mouth.. and I'll let you inside." He whispered as he leaned closer to Louis' face, so close that Louis could almost taste him, but Louis did as told and laid there with his mouth open as Harry pushed his underwear out of the way and pressed the tip of Louis' cock against his tight, pink hole, then engulfing Louis in the addiction that was him as a whole, the tightness of it all completely overwhelming him as he laid there with wide eyes and an open fucking mouth. Harry simply let out one single whimper, then began to bounce. He stared down at Louis, who still had his mouth open, before he pushed his fingers into his mouth, three of them, to be exact. "Suck on them." He commanded as he shifted to adjust to Louis' size, forcing his fingers in and out of Louis' mouth as the other hand was pressing down on his chest. Louis did just that, swirled his tongue around them too and moaned against them as Harry began to bounce against his cock, the sound of skin against skin driving him wild, the whimpers escaping the boy making him want to pound up into him but he couldn't fucking move. He was like Harry's toy. At this point, Harry was feeling more like a succubus than a witch. He had total control of it all.

Louis was about to come undone and Harry was about to as well, Harry still had his fingers in his mouth as he continued to rock back against Louis', leaning over as the small whimpers he was making turned into loud moans and panting, his eyes screwed shut as he leaned down even more to bury his face in the crook of Louis' neck, pulling his saliva coated fingers out of his mouth, then pressing them into his own for a moment or two before he spoke up again, "Before you release, open the drawer beside you. Grab a plug." He muttered out weakly, and Louis did just that, reaching out towards the nightstand beside the bed with a shaky hand and pulling out a silver buttplug before he couldn't help but thrust upwards into Harry which caused him to squeal and moan loudly as they both became undone at the same time, Harry making a puddle on Louis abdomen and Louis filling Harry up. With reddened cheeks, Harry took the plug from Louis' hands and sat up, pressing the plug inside of him as quick as he could. Harry wiped some of his mess off of Louis' stomach with his fingers, then licked it clean. "I'm a bit narcissistic. I love tasting myself," He muttered quietly as laid back down on the bed, right beside a wide eyed and panting Louis. 

"What are you, exactly?" 

"A witch."

"Oh. That explains.. that explains a lot. That was very—"

"Intense? I know. Stay the night. I'll take care of you. And I'll win your heart."

"Shit... you've already got it, but, deal."


End file.
